The IT House
by natesomate
Summary: When Lana is Killed, Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lola and Lisa Must Investigate While they all See a Clown with a Witty and Evil Personality rated M for Murder, Rare Swearing, Dark Themes and Dark Humor
1. Lana's Death

Lana was In Lincolns Room, Lincoln was Sick in Bed, "Oh Come on Linc" Pestered Lana "Play with Me", Lincoln Sighed "Here have This P-Paper B-Boat" Stuttered Lincoln "For Me" Lana Said as She Rushed Out of The House

"SS Lana Mrrp Mrrp" Lana Squealed as She rode the paper down the rainy gutter than She hit A Sign "Ah Fuck" she Sweared as The Boat fell into a drain "No No" Lana Crouched Down to see anything "Hiya Lana" said a Voice in The Darkness than rather suddenly a Clown with Orange Hair, a White Face with a Red tip on His Nose, a Grey-Silver Costume with Red Pom Poms and a Sinister Smile "Arnt ya Gonna Say Hello" said The Clown with a Cockney sounding Accent "Oh and Maybe a Balloon" He Smirked, Lana Hesitated "My Dad said I Don't Take Stuff from Strangers" The Clown Gave a Frown with a very faint Growl "Very Wise of Your Dad Lana Very Wise Indeed" said The Clown in a Sarcastic Tone "i am Pennywise The Dancing Clown and You are Lana Kee-Rect" said Pennywise with a Jovial Tone "also Do The Balloons Float" said Lana "Oh Yes They Float" Pennywise Said as his Cockney Accent Devolved into a Recieved Pronouncation Accent, Lana's Arm reached Down to Grab a Balloon "and when your down here with me" The Clown Said Sinisterly "YOU'LL FLOAT TOO" Yelled The Clown as He Grabbed Lana's Arm "HELP ME HELP ME" Screamed Lana

Then with in 2 Minutes Lana's Arm was Gone as Evil Laughter Slowly faded into The Sewer, Bobby Santiago, Lana's Sister Lori's Boyfriend Came to Investigate he Noticed a Dead Body with The Left Arm Torn off it was Lana's, Bobby Too out his Phone and Phoned Lori's

"Hello" said Lori "LORI BRING YOUR FAMILY TO MY HOUSE I HAVE FOUND SOMETHING DISTURBING" then with in a Minute The Louds Went to Bobby's House and Encountered Bobby Worried "OH GOD LOUDS I FOUND LANA'S DEAD BODY" then the Louds Looked Around Him and Saw Lana's Dead Body "OH GOD LANA" they all Shouted

Then The Next Day Everyone was at Lana's Funeral "We are Gathered Here Today to Mourn Lana Sophia Loud" said Mr. Michael Kaspzier The Towns Local Priest, as Kaspzier Talked on Lincoln Started to Slowly Cry and When The Family Got home, Lincoln Looked at a Picture of Lana Which Then Blinked at Him "AHHHH" Screamed Lincoln as he Threw The Picture "LINCOLN" yelled Lyndon Loud Sr "T-The P-Picture B-Blinked A-At M-Me" Lincoln Stuttered "Lincoln Your Stutter's Gotten Worse go to Your Room" said Mr Loud as Lincoln Went up to His Room


	2. The Bathroom and Clyde

6 Days after The Death of Lana All The Loud Siblings Refuse to Eat or Do Anything due to The Fact They Lost a Sibling

"Kids Eat your Dinner" said Mr Loud but The Kids Wouldnt Eat Anything "Yes i Know its Hard having Family Time Without Lana but you guys have to get over it" he Sighed "B-But we Really Miss Her" Stuttered Lincoln "i can't even think of any jokes because im too sad" said Luan "I Don't have Anyone to Play With and i Don't have a Twin" cried Lola,

"i Really need to go to The Bathroom" said Lori "Fine but be Quick" said Mrs. Rita Loud Their Mom, Once Lori Got There, She Did Not Pee or Poo She Simply Started to Bawl her Eyes Out "hehe" a quiet laugh Came out "Who's There" said Lori Shocked, "Than Rather Suddenly The Drain in The Middle of The Bathroom blasted into the roof and fell into the bath tub "Hiya Lori" said Pennywise Menacingly as He Poked His Head up "What are You" Screamed Lori, The Clown Simply Chuckeld "I Am your Worst Dream Come True HAHAHAHAHAH" Laughed Pennywise as Lori ran out of The Room and Closed The Door "Whats Wrong" said Leni "There was a Clown in The Drain" Lori said as She Nervously Pointed to The Bathroom "Lori what did we tell you no hallcuinating While in The Bathroom" said Mr Loud "Well Everyone to Their Rooms" he said as Everyone went up Stairs

The Next Day Lincoln was Walking to School "Lincoln Wait up" said Clyde "What do you want" said Lincoln Moaning "well i wondered if you wanted to Skip School Today" Clyde said but Lincoln Just Kept on Walking "well suit yourself" CLyde Walked over to The Near By the Lake Where Liam and Rusty were Also At The Lake "so Lincoln Could Not Come" said Liam "No" said Clyde but Then a Monster bursted Out of The Water and Grabbed Rusty and Dragged him underneath The Water "When you are all down here with me All of You Will Float" said Pennywise as he Arose from The Water "Take This" said Liam as He Threw a Rock But it Went over The Clowns Head "Really" said The Clown Unamused "Well it was Worth a Try" said Liam "Well We are Screwed" said Clyde as Pennywise's Shadow Gloomed over Him and Liam


	3. The School Incident

In The Far Far Far Far Far Away Land in North East Maine, 7 Men are Gathered Around a Table "The City in Michigan Known as Royal Woods has Been Targeted Upon by The Shapeshifter" says One of Them "He has Claimed 4 Lives" The Tallest of The 7 Men Stands Up "I Thought we Fired Him into Space" he Says "Nope he Landed in Michigan But we are Not Allowed to Leave Maine" says The Eldest One

Back in Royal Woods in The Loud House The Loud Siblings are Watching TV "Breaking News Another Kid has Been Found Dead in The River" says Patchy The News Man "First Lana Then Clyde and My Other Two Friends Now This Kid" says Lincoln "I Swear i Am Going to Hunt Down whoever The Murderer is" says Luna as She Walks in after Getting a Snack "I'm Going for a Walk" says Lynn as She Storms Out The Door and Slams It in Anger "Wow What a Grumpy Bear" says Lola

as Lynn Walks Down The Street she Sees a Balloon "What The Hell" she Says Walking over to It it Says You'll Float Too as Faint Laughter is Heard "Who is This Who Made this Balloon" Lynn Shouts "Lynny Girl You Truly Crack Me Up" says Pennywise as He Slowly Pokes His Head out Behind a Tree "Who are You" says Lynn Who was Scared "Here's My Card" says Pennwise as He Hands Lynn a Bloody Picture of Lana "You Killed Lana" Says Lynn as She Raises Her Voice "Oh Yes i Did, it Cost Her a Arm to Get Her Boat Back" Pennywise Callously Cracks as His Sharp Teeth Start to Show "Stay Back You Freak" Says Lynn as She Punches Pennywise in The Nose "COME BACK" Shouts Pennywise as He Spots Lynn Run Back to The House

Lynn Comes Running Into The House and Slams The Door 'Whats Wrong" asks Leni "I Found Who Killed Lana" Lynn Says "Who" The Siblings Reply "It was a Clown" Lynn Answers as She Breathes Heavily "I WILL TEAR THAT GUY LIMB FROM LIMB" Shouts Luna as She Tries to Exit Through The Door "No No I Don't Think That Guy is Human He Had Very Sharp Teeth" says Lynn as She Holds Luna Back "a Clown You Say" says Luan "Yes" says Lynn

Meanwhile at The High School Luna and Luan Are Carrying Lunch Trays "I Can't Believe a Clown Killed Lana" says Luan Trying to Hold Back Tears, Then The School Bullies Led by Their Leader Cramholt "Cramis" Lopen and His Three Subordinates, Eugene Fartser, Barnold Sillicon and Drake Drula Known By Their NickNames Gene, Barney and Double D "Look What we Have Here" says Cramis "Back Off Cramholt" says Luna "Did You Just Call Me CRAMHOLT" Shouts Cramis Clearly Insulted "Your Gonna Wish You Never Fucked With Me" he says as He Holds Her by The Neck and Dangles Her over The Table "Piss Off" Luna Says as She Kicks Him Away "Oh You Are Actually Fighting Back unlike Your Younger Sister when She First Met Her Murderer" Cramis Says as His Three Henchmen Clearly Look Disturbed at Him while Luna and Luan are Both Filled with Rage,Luan However Restrains Her Self While Luna Just Charges at Cramis and Knocks Him into A Trash Can "Luna Loud" Shouts Principal Lognare "Principal Lognare he Insulted my Dead Sister" Lognare Clearly Not What to Make of This Situation Just Says "Cramis Detention Luna in My Office"

in The Principals Office "Luna i Feel Sorry for Your Loss But Beating Up People is Not Acceptable" Lognare Says "Now I've Called Your Parents to Take You Home"

Meanwhile in Pennywise's Lair he is Feasting on Rats "Hmm The Loud Family They are My New Arch Enemies They Will Hunt Me Down for Revenge however i Will Be Prepared" he says as He Begins Laughing


End file.
